Hurt
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: Travis couldn't stand the fact that Wes was sleeping around. Not knowing why, he soon realized that no matter how much they hurt each other, they couldn't stop. The power Travis held over Wes strong, so he took advantage of it as much as he could. But none of the hurt mattered. Wes just couldn't help but love him. TravisxWes STRONG!T. Borderline!M. Read&Review! :D No Sequel.


A/N: O.o Okay, So first of all, I cannot believe I wrote this. It starts off with a little Humor, throw in some one-night-stands and you get some Romance and jealousy, and at the end (out of no where! I might add) BAM! you get Angst...What the hell? Anyway, enjoy this ridiculousness and please...don't judge. c:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, just read the damn story...

* * *

It started on a Monday. Travis was sitting at his desk playing with some pens, bored out of his mind. Wes was across from him, at his own desk, filling out some paper work.

Engaged in their own activities, they didn't notice the red-headed women come skipping through the door and up to Wes' desk. Her bright, red hair and pale skin made her look amazing in her dark green summer dress. Holding up a brown paper bag, she finally caught Wes' attention by speaking in a loud, cheery voice.

"Hey Wessy! I brought you a lunch, here!" she shoved the bag into his hands before sitting on the edge of the desk. Setting the bag down onto his desk, he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the other side of his desk. They were still within ear-shot of Travis, though.

"Alyssa, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch, silly! I thought you'd be hungry."

"How did you even know I worked here?"

"Well when you left me alone this morning, I-"

"Never mind, it's not important. Listen,"

After that, Wes' voice turned into a whisper. No matter how much Travis strained his ears, he couldn't hear a word. What he saw, though, were tears slowly filling up those big green eyes of the girl named Alyssa. Without a word, the girl turned around, stomping out of there like a five-year-old girl.

With a look of annoyance, Wes slowly made his way to his desk to sit down and finish his work. Before he sat down, Alyssa was back.

...This time, with a glass vase.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME WESSY!" She cried, her face turning red. "I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" Those being her last words, she chucked the dripping vase in Wes direction, aiming straight for his head. With his fast reflexes, he was able to ducked and miss the vase coming at him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to miss the shoe that came right after. With a satisfied smirk, Alyssa turned on her heels, and walked out.

Getting up from the floor and cursing under his breath, Wes finally took his seat again.

Sensing he didn't want to talk about it, Travis said nothing.

* * *

On Tuesday, it went a little differently.

It was a new girl this time. A tall busty girl with nicely tanned legs walked in. Instead of starting with the same 'lovely girlfriend' attitude, she skipped straight to the anger.

Woah, since when did she have that baseball bat?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WES!?" She screamed out in anger. All of a sudden...

_"BAM"_

Awwhh, that was Travis' new trashcan. It even lit up when it was full!

Before she could swing again, a couple of police officers dragged the crazy girl away.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Travis asked a _very _scared looking Wes. Who were all these girls? Not that he was jealous or anything, but he was just curious. Was it him or were all this women sleeping with Wes?

"Nothing, Travis" Wes sighed. Getting up for another cup of coffee, he quickly walked into the break room, praying the girl wouldn't come back.

* * *

Everything was fine for a couple of days. But Wednesday was when shit actually hit the fan.

They were in the Captain's office when two different girls walked in, both carrying bats.

Where the hell do they keep getting those?

"WES, WHO THE HELL IS THIS BITCH?"

"BITCH? I THOUGHT WE WERE ON THE SAME SIDE!"

As the two girls argued, Travis looked to Wes in confusion. How many girls was he sleeping with? Now, he had to admit, he was getting _a little _jealous. Not that all these girls were getting Wes' attention...

_Of course not._

Actually, he wasn't even sure _why _he was jealous.

"Girls, why don't we just calm down, and hand over the bats..." Captain Sutton slowly walked up to the raging African-American girl and slowly slipped the wooden weapon from her strong grip. Walking passed her, he did the same to the extremely upset and emotional Asian girl about to burst into tears. As this all went down, Wes and Travis secretly tip toed out of the room. Once they were free, they ran for the elevators.

"Wes!"

"What Travis!?"

Once the elevator doors were securely close, Travis spoke again.

"Who are all these women? What's going on?"

"I already told you Travis, it's nothing."

Sign in frustration, Travis stopped the elevator.

"Travis, what are you doing?"

"Wes, just tell me! Why is it so hard to just-"

"FINE!" Wes yelled, his face burning red in anger. "Fine, you want to know so badly? Okay here it is."

He took a deep breath, calming down a bit before continuing.

"I've been going out and taking those girls home." Wes admitted quietly, looking at everything but Travis. "Usually, they would just go home in the morning and everything was fine."

Travis' jaw practically dropped to the floor. Those blue-green eyes grew wide with surprise. He was even more shocked when the blonde across from him continued.

"They never expected a call back or a date or anything! But now they're getting all clingy and scary. What the hell?" Wes finally looked at Travis with a look like he really couldn't understand it. Was he serious?

"Wes..." Travis finally closed his mouth. "Weren't you the one always calling _me _a man-whore for doing _exactly that?_"

"Well this is different!" Wes defended.

"How Wes? How is this _any _different from what I do?" He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"It just is, okay?"

"No, it's not." Travis started up the elevator again. "You're just being a hypocrite and I'm done talking about this."

Once the doors opened up, Travis sped out of the building and onto his bike. What was his problem?

* * *

3:00 AM.

Wes still couldn't sleep. Worrying that Travis was still mad at him kept his eyes wide open. He almost called him a couple of times, but decided against it.

What was he so mad about anyway? All Travis ever talked about was Wes not being over Alex. Once he finally proves that he was, Travis gets upset? He was just too confusing.

Or maybe he was jealous?

Maybe he hadn't gotten any in a while and was taking it out on him.

For whatever reason it was, it was really hurting Wes. The last thing he wanted was for Travis to be mad at him. He was the only reason he was doing all of this anyway. Wes always had the feelings for said man. He knew he couldn't have him, so he tried to forget him. Everything was going fine at first, until those women discovered the wonders of a baseball bat.

Tomorrow, he would apologize. He'd maybe even stop sleeping around if that made him happy. He just couldn't stand Travis being mad at him. At the thought of everything being okay tomorrow, Wes finally fell asleep.

* * *

Travis avoided Wes all day. How could he? All those girls were a bunch of sluts anyway, but who knew Wes was such a man-whore? And how long has that been going on? Every time Travis was around Wes, he couldn't even look him in the eyes. It just hurt so much. And he didn't even know why.

Since today was Thursday, they had to go to therapy together. They would drive there together, but Travis was _not _talking. The entire ride there was quiet, uneventful, and just plain awkward. Arriving late, they started right away. Before they knew it, the session was ending.

"So, does anyone have anything to share?" Dr. Ryan asked with a small smile on her face. She saw the hostility between the police partners as soon as they walked into the room. She knew one of them would break, and that just so happened to be Travis.

"All I want to say is that Wes is the _biggest hypocrite ever."_ He gritted through his teeth, burning with anger.

"I told you Travis, it's diff-"

"NO, Wes. Just _stop _saying that already, it's not different, and you know it." By now, Travis was standing up, glaring down at Wes. Still standing, he turned around and explained what happened the past four days to everyone in the group. Gasps and looks of shock were shared between the couples, while Dr. Ryan's face stayed unemotional. Before she got to say anything, the session was officially over and the Yoga class was already piling up into the room.

"Wes, Travis, we will continue this next week."

With a huff, Wes stood up and stalked out to his car in complete anger. Waiting for Travis in his car, he was tempted to just leave him. How could he? Why couldn't he just understand that this was different? It was all making his head hurt and he didn't want to think about it.

"Hurry up and take me home." Travis said, finally reaching the car and hopping in.

Ignoring his demand, Wes sped to Travis' apartment in record time, with not a word uttered between the two. Without a thank you, Travis was out of they car, and into his apartment in seconds. Completely pissed, Wes couldn't take it anymore. Parking his car, he followed him up to the apartment, banging on the door. As an angry Travis opened the door, Wes pushed right passed him, inviting himself in.

"I didn't invite you in, asshole." Travis said, slamming the door.

"Asshole? You're the one acting like I shot your fucking dog. What's _your_ problem?"

Walking closer to the blonde, his irritated look turned intimidating.

"You're my problem Wes! Okay? You go around sleeping with all these women and-"

"Why do you even _care_ Travis? Huh?" Wes, stepped closer, looking just as intimidating. "Are you jealous or something? Is that it?"

He was spot on. Knowing that was the truth, Travis didn't say anything. A bitter laugh escaped Wes' lips.

"Ohh, so that's it. You just want a good fuck and this week, it just so happens to be me." Stepping back an inch, Wes shook his head.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Wes, so just-"

"Ohh, I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Travis." Wes said, leaning forward until his lips were right next to his ear.

"You want me so bad? Do it. Fuck me, Travis."

"Wes, don't-"

" ."

"WES, I-"

"Goddammit, Travis! FUCK-"

Fed up with the pressure that was being put on him, he roughly grabbed onto Wes, and smashed their lips together. In a bruising kiss, they backed up into the bedroom, falling back onto the bed.

"See this is what happens when you provoke me Wes, you see?" Attack his neck, he continued talking between kisses. "You wanted this so fucking badly, now you're gonna get it-"

Upset from the lack of contact, Wes cut him off in another bruising kiss.

"Are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna do me?"

With one more kiss to the neck, that's exactly what he did.

* * *

It's been a month since that incident. At work, everything was normal, the same with therapy. But back at Travis' place, it was different.

Button after button, Travis slowly slipped his shirt of. Throwing it off somewhere to the side, he continued by taking his undershirt off. Standing in nothing tight fitted jeans, Travis wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips to his neck. This is always how it started. Wes would come over- for God knows what reason, -they would argue, then suddenly, Travis was making Wes moan like a cheap hooker.

They never talked about it and it was always forgotten within ten minutes after. That was just the way they preferred it. Talking about things were just too complicated. As Travis wrapped his arms around him tighter, Wes brought his legs up, wrapping them around him. With both hands having a tight grip on the blondes ass, he hurriedly carried him to his bedroom. Untangling themselves from each other, they separately took off their own cloths before finally looking each other in the eyes for the first time since this whole thing started. Out of all the times they've done this, this time somehow felt different.

Not being able to stay away from each other any longer, they were wrapped around each other all over again. Hot and messy kisses were shared between the two as they fell onto the bed. As they rolled around on the soft, comfy bed, they happened to knock one of the many pillows onto the floor. The one that just so happened to have a red, lacy thong hidden underneath. The brightness of the item caught Wes' attention easily and he pulled away from Travis, quick as lightning.

"Travis, what the hell is that?"

"Who cares, it's nothing..." Travis replied, pulling Wes back on top of him, bringing him in for a mind-blowing kiss. However, Wes wouldn't forget that easily. Pulling away, he asked again.

"Travis, it isn't 'nothing'. Tell me what the fuck that is." Wes growled through his teeth as Travis turned his head to find out what the hell he was whining about. As soon as his eyes settled on the object in question, he was silent. Not being able to defend himself, he just looked at Wes, emotionless.

"I knew it!" Wes yelled as he jumped off of the man lying in his bed. "I _fucking_ knew it! You can't keep it in your pants for a day, can you?" picking up his pants from the floor, Wes walked up to the door, heading towards the living room to retrieve the rest of his cloths. Before his hands reached the knob, he was roughly turned around, and pushed up against the door.

"What the hell are you so upset about?" Travis yelled.

"What do you mean, '_What am I so upset about_?' Sorry if I don't approve of you fucking everything and anything that breathes!"

"Oh, but you have _no_ problem when it's you? You weren't complaining when you were _screaming_ my name last night."

Wes' eyes narrowed into thin slits as Travis basically called him a whore.

"Well, I guess it's just time for me to go, isn't it?" Wes sighed. Before he got any angrier, he turned around and grabbed the knob. Once he grabbed the knob, Travis' arms were around his waist, puling him securely against his chest.

"You're not going anywhere Wes." Travis said, nuzzling his face into his neck. As Travis' hands roamed the other man's body, his resistance died down into soft moans.

"You're going to stay here. With me. That's what you really want, isn't it Wes?" Slowly turning him around, and grinding him into the door, he asked him again, "_Isn't_ it Wes?"

With Travis' hands all over his body, he couldn't even speak coherently. All he could do was struggle against his tight hold as he dragged him over to the bed.

"You want me, Wes. You _need _me." He slowly began kissing his lips.

"Mmmhm." Was the only sound that could be heard from the other man, becoming undone in Travis' arms.

"When you were sleeping around with all those women Wes, I just couldn't take it. It _hurt. _You begged and _begged _for me to fuck you, so I did. And now you want out? That's not how it works. You need me just as much as I need you, so don't you _dare _walk out."

Finally pulling his face an inch away from Travis', he couldn't keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

"I hate you!" he cried angrily, "I _fucking _hate you!"

Grabbing Travis' face, he roughly kissed him, repeating over and over, how much he hated him. As the tears fell down and Travis continued touching him, that's all he could think about.

It hurt worse knowing it was a total lie. Knowing that no matter how much he repeated it...

He would always love him, whether he hurt him or not.

Wes did need him. For reasons unknown, he felt as if Travis wasn't there, he'd _die._ But he just couldn't stop. Travis knew this, and knew it well. He had a certain power over Wes that was _always _used to his advantage. What Wes didn't know, was that he had that advantage over Travis too.

But what Travis didn't tell him, wouldn't hurt him. Right?

* * *

A/N: You know what? I think I know where all this came from. I wrote this right after watching "Masters of Horror: Pick Me Up" ( with the incredibly sexy, Warren Kole. ;D ) and fell completely in love with a crazy ass Wes. Throughout the whole movie, I was thinking "Wes you sexy, crazy son of a bitch" ...Is it weird to be completely turned on by something that should scare the shizz outta you? ._. As I said before, don't judge me. ;P  
Lolol, anywayy, REVIEW! OR I'LL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!

(that was a total lie...)

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks .


End file.
